Un petit miracle
by Rosabella01
Summary: Bella et Edward, malgré leurs déboires seront à nouveau réunit par un petit miracle.


**Et oui vous ne revez pas c'est bien moi ^^**

**Je sais que je n'ai pas beaucoup publié cette année donc voici un petit cadeau (on se retrouve en bas)**

**Un petit miracle**

**PDV EDWARD**

L'amour est une chose difficile à expliquer, nombre d'auteur on essayé d'exprimé ce sentiment et nombreux sont ceux qui ont réussit à le décrire. Néanmoins, cet amour peut prendre beaucoup de forme, et ses formes dépendent de l'être à qui est destiné cet amour. C'est ce que j'ai découvert il y a de sa quelques années.

Nous étions en décembre, les examens venaient de s'achever Bella et moi n'avions toujours pas brisé la glace. Je dois reconnaître que j'étais responsable de notre séparation, mais de là à me snober pendant huit mois il y avait une marge.

J'avais tout essayé, les fleurs, la sérénade, les chocolats, rien à faire elle ne voulait pas m'écouter, pire encore, plus je lui envoyais des cadeaux plus je lui portais sur les nerfs.

J'avais alors décidé de prendre le chose en main, j'en avais marre, je lui avais laissé assez de temps pour réfléchir, je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre un signe venant d'elle.

C'était décidé, lorsque je la vis se rendre près de sa voiture, cet après midi là, je courus vers elle et la retins par le bras et la fis se retourner vers moi.

Elle semblait surprise, mais ce ne fut pas cela qui retint mon attention, elle avait le teint terne et semblait avoir pleurer.

- Bella, est-ce que ça va ?

- Occupe toi de tes pétasses Edward et fiche moi la paix !

- Bella je t'en prie, tu sais bien que je ne vois que toi, tu es celle que j'aime, je..., je ne pus terminer ma phrase car Bella se plia en deux en empoignant le col de ma chemise, m'entraînant ainsi, moi aussi, vers le bas.

- Écoute moi bien Cullen, j'ai mal au dos et j'ai l'impression que mon intestin va me sortir du ventre tellement il se tord, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec un briseur de cœur tel que toi !

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne à l'hôpital ?

- Non ce que je veux c'est que tu me fiches la paix, retourne donc entre les cuisses de ta chère Tiffany, Trina ou quelque soit son nom !

- Mais bon sang, puisque je te dis que je me moque de cette fille, elle ne compte pas, bon sang Bella, j'étais bourré et je ne me rappelle même pas de cette soirée, je ne suis même pas sur d'avoir couché avec elle.

- Je vous ais retrouvé à poil sur notre divan, alors permet moi de douter de aaaaaaah ! Hurla -t-elle.

- Bon sang Bella tu dois aller à ,l'hôpital !

- Non, j'ai l'estomac qui se retourne, il faut que tu m'accompagnes aux toilettes, faut que j'aille aux toilettes sa urge.

- Bien mais dès que tu a finis nous allons à l'hôpital et pas de discutions !

Elle devait vraiment souffrir, car elle ne répondit rien. Je l'accompagnais jusqu'au toilette des dames, mais n'entrait pas. Elle pénétra dans la pièce, j'entendis juste le clic signalant qu'elle venait de verrouiller la porte d'un des petits compartiments. Malgré l'incongruité de la situation, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la trouver incroyablement belle, sa taille parfaite, sa sublime chute de rein, ses magnifiques seins et ses jambes, Bella était mon symbole de la perfection et ce, même si elle semblait en douter depuis « mon écart ».

- Edwaaaaaard ! Le hurlement de Bella me sortit brutalement de mes pensées.

- Bella, sa va ?

- D'après toi andouille je hurle juste pour le plaisir aaaaaaaaah ! Je pénétrais dans la pièces et repérais l'endroit où se trouvait ma belle.

- Bella ouvre moi la porte !

- Ed, Ed, edwaaaard, putain, sa fait un mal de chien, aaaaaaaah, bon sang défonce la, écrabouille la mais démerde de toi la je ne peux pas !

- Mais bon sang dis moi ce qu'il t'arrive !

- Bordel aaaaah, merde, aaah, j'ai un truc qui me sort d'entre les jambes, putain Ed je crois que c'est une tête ! Hurla Bella, elle commençait à vraiment paniquer et QUOI ? UNE TÊTE ?

- TU AS DIT UNE TÊTE ?

- Parce que tu crois que AAAAAH bordel, défonce cette porte Cullen !

- ok, ok, recule toi bien , j'y vais à trois, bon, un deux, trois ! J'explosais littéralement la porte avec mon pied !

- Bella, Bella ça va ?

- Je t'en prie Ed, appelle quelqu'un, pleura t'elle, je ne sais pas comment c'est possible mais je suis entrain d'avoir, d'avoir,... au mon Dieu Ed je t'en priiiiiiiie !

- Ok, Ok, ne bouge pas, je vais chercher quelqu'un et...

- NON, hurla Bella, ne me laisse pas, Ed ne … ! elle s'effondra contre moi me prit la main, et sans que je ne m'y attende, me la pressa si fort que je crus bien que mes os allaient se broyer.

- Bon sang Bell's tu me broies les os, sa fait super mal !

- MAL ! Hurla Bella, tu veux prendre ma place ? Je t'assure que la tu sauras ce qu'est la douleur ! Je détournais le regard.

- Je vais appeler quelqu'un !

- Non ne me laisse pas, je t'en prie.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je sortis mon portable, j'appelle une ambulance !

- Aaaah Ed fait vite j'en peux plus sa pousse, je peux pas m'empêcher de pousser !

J'appelais alors l'ambulance mais celle-ci me dis qu'elle ne pourrait pas arriver avant au moins une bonne demi heure ce qui mit Isabella dans une humeur encore plus massacrante qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Je décidais alors de la prendre dans mes bras, et de la porter jusqu'à ma voiture, ce qui ne fut pas chose facile, car elle n'arrêtait pas de gigoter, de m'enfoncer ses ongles dans mes bras. Nous croisâmes d'autres étudiants qui nous regardèrent avec des yeux exorbités. Une fois installés je démarrais sur les chapeaux de roue et nous conduit jusqu'à l'hôpital le plus proche.

Durant le temps que dura notre trajet, je repensais à tout ce qui venait de se passer, comment Bella pouvait-elle accoucher, il y a encore quelque minutes sont ventre était aussi plat que celui d'un mannequin play-boy. Je ne comprenais pas c'était absolument insensé.

Une fois arrivé-j'avoue que j'avais prie de nombreux raccourcis, j'avais évité les routes encombrées et poussé le bouchon au maximum- nous fûmes rapidement pris en charge.

Bella fut amené en salle d'accouchement, les infirmiers m'aidèrent à me préparer, puis je pus rejoindre celle pour qui mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure.

Le travaille avait déjà largement commencé donc nous ne dûmes pas attendre longtemps avant d'entendre un petit cri dans la salle. Les médecins nettoyèrent sommairement le bébé avant de le placer dans les bras de ma belle. Cette dernière semblait sous le choc, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, soudain, elle releva la tête et encra son magnifique regard chocolat dans le mien, puis, rebaissa la tête et porta son regard sur le petit être dans ses bras.

**PDV externe**

Isabella n'en revenait pas, elle ne comprenait pas comment elle avait fait pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'elle attendait ce petit être à présent dans ses bras, plus elle l'observait plus un sentiment de culpabilité commençait à s'imprimer en elle.

Lorsque l'infirmière s'approcha pour lui pendre le petit être, elle commença à paniquer, elle avait passé neuf mois sans savoir qu'elle portait ce bout de chou en elle, il était hors de question qu'elle le laisse encore une seule seconde de plus . Isabella regarda son fils, parce que oui ce magnifique bébé, même si elle ne l'avait pas senti, pas vraiment désiré, était bel et bien son enfant. Elle le garda contre elle et refusa de laisser quiconque l'approcher.

Edward voyant la panique dans le regard de celle qu'il aimait, décida de venir en aide à la pauvre infirmière, il s'approcha sans faire de geste de brusque de la jeune femme qui semblait effrayé.

- Bella, ma belle, laisse l'infirmière s'occuper du bébé, il faut qu'on contrôle ses constantes, qu'on lui fasse sa toilette et qu'on l'habille !

- Je ne peux pas Edward, je ne peux pas le laisser !

- Ma puce je comprends que tu veuilles le garder, mais il faut qu'il reçoive des soins !

- Edward je l'ai déjà laissé seul pendant neuf mois, tu te rends compte comment une femme peut ne pas se rendre compte qu'elle est enceinte, je suis un monstre !

- Mon ange, je sais que c'est dur, mais il faut qu'on te soigne, que tu évacues le placenta et lui il faut qu'il reçoive des soins ! Écoute, tu me le donnes, on va le soigner et je te le ramène tout de suite après !

- Tu me le promets ? Edward ne le quitte pas un seul instant, je t'en prie.

- Je veillerai sur lui comme sur la prunelle de mes yeux ma belle !

Bella tendis le bébé à Edward, celui-ci pris l'enfant dans ses bras et l'observa pendant un instant, il plongea son regard émeraude dans celui du bébé et fut frappé par leur intensité. Il se ressaisit et suivit l'infirmière en dehors de la salle. Il lui tendit l'enfant et la suivit jusqu'à la salle de soin.

Il ne put entrer mais observait la jeune femme s'affairer autour du nourrisson. Pendant ce temps plusieurs choses tournaient dans sa tête : 1. Bella était maman, 2. elle était victime selon les dirent de l'obstétricien d'un déni de grossesse et 3. s'il ne se trompait pas, il était sûrement le père de ce petit être. Cela faisait beaucoup pour lui, mais Edward décida de mettre de côté ses angoisses et de se concentrer sur Bella et le bébé.

Avant tout il devait téléphoner au parent de Bella, ainsi qu'à son frère et sa sœur.

- Allô, Charlie ici Edward ! La voix d' Edward était petite, marqué par la fatigue.

- Allô, Edward, mon garçon, qu'y a t' il ?

- Votre femme et vous devez vous rendre au Mercy's Hospital !

- Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-il arrivé ?

- Je préférerais vous expliquer cela sur place !

- Bien nous arrivons et ne t'en fais pas Rose est avec nous, ce ne sera pas la peine de la contacter , par contre si tu pouvais essayer de joindre Jasper ?

- Bien, je comptais l'appeler de toute façon !

- D'accord et Edward ?

- Oui

- Elle n'a rien de grave, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non ne vous en faites pas, mais faites vite elle a besoin de votre soutient.

Edward raccrocha et appuya sur la touche d'appel afin de contacter Jasper, ce dernier décrocha au bout de la quatrième sonnerie.

- J'espère pour toi que tu as une bonne raison de me téléphoner Cullen ! L'agressa Jasper, sans préambule.

- Jazz je n'ai pas le temps de tout t'expliquer mais tu dois venir à l'hôpital !

- Ah l'hôpital ? Mais bon sang qu'est-ce que tu fous à l'hosto ?

- J'ai due accompagné ta sœur, mec je n'ai pas le temps de parler, viens juste ! Mais t'inquiète ce n'est rien de grave.

- Bon sang j'arrive, mais j'espère pour toi que tu n'as rien avoir avec ça, sinon je te fais la peau !

Jasper raccrocha et Edward secoua la tête, depuis son écart, son meilleur pote l'avait pris en grippe. Et oui on ne fait pas de mal à la petite sœur chérie de Jasper Swan sans en payer les pots cassés.

Edward refixa son attention sur le bébé, l'infirmière avait finit de le préparer et l'avais placé dans un petit lit.

L'infirmière contacta une collègue qui les renseigna sur le numéro de chambre où avait été transféré Bella. Ils la rejoignirent, un médecin était avec elle. A peine entré dans la pièce Bella se jeta dans les bras d'Edward en pleurant, puis se tourna vers le petit berceau en verre pour prendre son fils dans ses bras. Edward la regarda avec un regard attendri.

Le médecin et l'infirmière aidèrent Bella à se réinstaller avec le bébé dans le lit.

Puis le médecin expliqua à Bella se qui c'était passé, il lui expliqua qu'elle avait fait un déni de grossesse, que c'était quelque chose dont on ne parlait pas tout le temps, mais existait bien. Il lui dit qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de culpabiliser, que son fils était en bonne santé, que malgré tout il était né à terme et qu'il n'avait aucun retard de développement ni au niveau physique, ni au niveau cérébrale.

Il lui expliqua qu'à présent ce que le bébé avait besoin c'était l'amour de ses parents.

Bella écarquilla alors les yeux, elle n'avait pas encore pensé au père avec tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Elle vrilla alors son regard dans celui d'Edward .

- Edward ! Dit elle d'une petite voie en lui tendant la main.

- Je sais Bella ne t'en fais pas !

- Je suis tellement désolé, mais je n'ai jamais couché avec un autre, malgré nos différents il n'y a toujours eut que toi ! Il faut que tu me crois.

- Je te crois, il faudrait que je sois aveugle pour ne pas me rendre compte de notre ressemblance à lui et moi. En plus toute cette situation est ma faute, si, si...

Edward fondit en larmes, si il n'avait pas passé la nuit avec cette conne de Tanya, jamais la situation ne se serait autant dégrader et Bella aurait peut-être vécue une grossesse différente.

Bella, ne supportant pas de le voir ainsi, plaça sa main sur son menton et le força à la regarder dans les yeux.

« Et si on remettait les compteurs à zero ? On fait table rase du passé, pour le bébé, pour nous. A vrai dire j'en ais marre d'être fâché avec toi, tu me manques. »

Le cœur d' Edward se réchauffa en entendant ces paroles.

« Oh ma Bella, je te jure que toi et le bébé ne le regretterez pas je ferais tout pour vous rendre heureux, je te le jure ». Après ce mots il embrassa Bella avec une fougue qu'il n'avait jamais connu.

Au même instant toute la famille Swan au grand complet et resta ébahie devant la scène qui se déroulait devant leur yeux, Belle dans les bras d'Edward, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, du moins pour Charlie et Renée qui ne savaient pas pour la rupture de deux jeunes gens, mais Bella tenant un bébé avec Edward à leur côté, ça s'était inédit.

- Bella ma chérie, tu vas bien ? Dit Renée et s'approchant de sa fille. Edward se recula pour laisser sa place à sa belle-mère.

- Tout vas bien maman ne t'inquiète pas !

- Ma chérie, peux- tu m'expliquer à qui est ce bébé ?

- Docteur, pourriez vous... ? Malgré le réconfort que lui apportait Edward, Bella était toujours un peu bouleversé par cette grossesse surprise, donc elle préférait laissé le soin au docteur qui c'était fait discret jusque là de tout leur expliquer.

- Veuillez m'excuser messieurs, dames, je me propose de vous expliquer ! Votre fille ici présente a été sujette à un déni totale de grossesse, c'est un phénomène assez peu connu, pour cause il s'agit d'un sujet tabou dans nos sociétés n'étant pas clairement défini et identifié, il effraie beaucoup mais sachez qu'une prise en charge psychologique de la mère permet d'éviter d'éventuelle trouble émotionnel.

- Une prise en charge psychologique ? Vous voulez dire qu'elle devra voir un psy ? Demanda Charlie.

- En effet il y a quelques minutes Mlle Swan et moi même parlions de cela avant le retour de monsieur Cullen, je lui ais conseiller l'aide d'un confrère spécialiser dans ces cas là. Cela lui ferait le plus grand bien, bon nombre de femme souffre de baby blues et l'accouchement de Mlle Swan étant très particulier elle serait encore plus encline à en souffrir, c'est en parti pour cela qu'il serait nécessaire qu'elle consulte. D'autre part, votre fille à montré des signes d'hyper possessivité et de culpabilité accru, il serait bon pour elle de pouvoir exprimer son ressenti vis à vis des derniers événements.

- Mais comment n'avons nous pas remarquer sa grossesse ? Demanda Rosalie qui s'exprimait pour la première fois.

- C'est vrai ça, rétorqua Jasper, regardé l'enfant il n'est pas petit, on aurait du voir quelque chose non ?

- Comme je vous l'ai dit précédemment, votre sœur ? Les jumeaux acquiescèrent. Votre sœur a été sujette à un déni de grossesse, dans ces cas la le bébé se développe ou il peut, il se fait petit, pour ne pas gêner entre guillemet, sa mère qui n'a pas conscience de sa présence, ce phénomène est avant tout psychologique. La mère n'ayant pas conscience de la présence de l'enfant, son ventre ne grossit pas, ses seins non plus, elle n'a aucun symptôme pouvant lui signaler une quelconque grossesse. Dans certain cas où le déni est diagnostiquer plus tôt on assiste à un phénomène surprenant, la mère ayant conscience de la présence du bébé, ce dernier reprend sa place légitime et on voie le ventre de la mère grossir d'un coup.

- C'est assez particulier ! Intervint Renée.

- En effet, dans le cas de Mlle Swan, le déni étant totale, une prise en charge est donc vivement conseiller, n'ayant pas pu se préparer psychologiquement à la venue du bébé, elle aura besoin de toute l'aide possible, car les premiers mois risqueront d'être difficile physiquement et mentalement. Un premier enfant c'est toujours difficile à gérer alors dans notre cas...

- Ne vous en fait pas docteur, intervint Charlie, Isabella viendra chez nous, nous serons là nous veillerons au grain.

- Oui, dit Jasper nous serons tous là Bella et le bébé ne manqueront de rien.

Bella qui jusque là était resté silencieuse et qui profitait de son bébé, décida d'intervenir, elle n'aimait pas trop la tournure que prenait la conversation.

- Excuser moi, il me semble qu'Isabella est là et qu'elle a son mot à dire !

- Mais ma chérie nous ne voulons que ton bien ! Dit sa mère en lui pressant gentiment la main.

- Je sais maman, mais il semblerait que vous oubliez quelque chose, ce bébé a un père et je ne compte pas séparer ma famille.

- Bella, intervinrent Jasper et Rosalie, mais Bella leur coupa la parole.

- Je ne veux rien entendre, même si Ed et moi avons eu quelque déboires, je considère que la naissance de notre fils est une occasion de remettre les choses à zéro et d'avancer. Joshua est notre petit miracle, donc je ne veux mettre ni l'un ni l'autre de côté.

- Joshua ? Demanda Edward.

- Oui c'est le nom Hébreux de Jésus, il a été le miracle de Marie et Josh est le mien, tu es d'accord ?

- Bien sûr Joshua Swan Cullen sa claque ! Sourit Edward.

- C'est sûr, mais Joshua Edward Swan Cullen, c'est mieux non ? Même si c'est plus long.

- C'est parfait ! Répondit Edward ému.

Charlie et Renée se doutaient bien que Bella et Edward traversaient une période critique pour leur couple et étaient heureux que l'arrivée de ce bébé « miracle » ait pu les réconciliés, mais ils savaient aussi comment l'arrivé d'un enfant pouvait bouleverser une vie, donc ils décidèrent que d'une façon ou d'une autre ils les aideraient, quitte à s'installer chez eux les premiers mois. Jasper et Rosalie étant au courant de l'écart d'Edward décidèrent, pour leur sœur de laisser une dernière chance à leur beau frère, mais se jurèrent de ne toujours garder un œil sur lui.

Quelques jours plus tard, Edward avait réintégrer leur appartement, avait transformer leur chambre d'ami en chambre pour bébé avec l'aide de Renée, mais aussi d'Élisabeth sa mère à qui cette nouvelle avait rendu la joie, cette joie perdu depuis la mort d'Edward senior il y a de sa six mois.

Bella de son côté recouvra son domicile avec le petit Joshua la semaine suivante. Les choses se passaient plutôt bien pour le couple, mais le point négatif était l'ultra possessivité de Bella. Cette dernière ne laissait le bébé à personne, si ce n'est son père.

Durant une de ses séances de thérapie Edward l'accompagna et aborda ce sujet avec le psychologue qui lui fit comprendre que ce phénomène était plus ou moins normale dans des cas comme celui de Bella, qu'il fallait faire en sorte de la mettre en confiance, que beaucoup de mère ayant fait un déni surprotégeait leurs enfants, les couvaient tel des mères poules afin de compenser le manque d'affection de l'enfant durant sa vie intra-utérine.

Au fil des mois Bella avait encore du mal à se séparer de Joshua, ce dernier étant habituer à toujours être avec ses parents avaient également du mal avec les autres personnes de sa famille, lorsque ceux ci devaient s'occuper de lui.

Néanmoins, Bella faisait d'énormes efforts sur elle même et de temps en temps laissait l'enfant à ses parents, le plus souvent, un peu moins à ses frères et sœurs,qui n'étaient pas assez habitués aux nourrissons, selon elle.

Un soir où Edward et Bella était de sortie, ils eurent enfin les réponses au blancs persistant sur la soirée où Edward fit son « écart ». En effet il se trouvait dans un restaurant, dans un cadre intime, passait une bonne soirée, lorsque des brides de conversation d'une table voisine retinrent leur attention. Edward trouva cette voix particulièrement agaçante familière. En effet, dos à Edward et Bella se trouvait Tanya, elle se trouvait en compagnie de son frère Laurent. Elle expliqua à son frère comment elle avait mis en place un plan pour accompagné Edward chez lui, comment elle l'avait drogué, puis comment elle avait attendu tout la soirée nu dans les bras d'Edward qu'elle avait également déshabiller pour le bien de son plan, jusqu'à l'arrivé de Bella.

Elle lui dit qu'elle comptait sur la séparation du couple pour mettre la main sur Edward, mais que cela ne fonctionna pas. Son frère lui dit d'abandonné, que ce qu'elle avait fait était déjà grave, qu'il fallait en finir. Mais Tanya ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle le supplia de l'aider à trouver un autre plan d'action. Mais alors que Laurent allait lui répondre il fut interrompu par Edward, qui fou de rage contre cette femme folle à lier, la prit par le bras et la traîna vers la sorti. Bella et Laurent inquiet les suivirent.

Edward plaqua son regard noir dans celui de Tanya qui ne l'avait jamais vue dans cet état, il était rouge de fureur, une veine énorme sur son front paraissait prête à exploser.

- DE QUEL DROIT T'ES TU PERMISE D'INTERVENIR DANS MA VIE ? TU N'ES QU'UNE GARCE , A CAUSE DE TOI J'AI FAILLIT PERDRE LA FEMME DE MA VIE SALLE PUTE. Hurla Edward de fureur.

- C'est MOI la femme de ta vie. Pleura Tanya, pas ELLE mais Moi !

- Tu es complètement folle ma parole, bon sang je ne t'ai adressé la parole, qu'à cause des cours sans ça jamais je ne t'aurais approché ! Et toi tu te fais des idées et TU ME DROGUES ? Je te jure que si ma mère ne m'avais pas interdit de frappé un femme, je t'assure que je t'aurai déjà refait le portrait crois moi ! Dit-il en la relâchant en la balançant contre le mur.

Laurent qui était resté en retrait jetta un regard noir à Edward avant de rejoindre sa sœur. Edward lui alla directement dans les bras de Bella, plongeant son visage - dans ses cheveux et respirant cette effluve si apaisante et salvatrice, afin de se calmer.

Tanya, ne supportant pas de les voir ainsi lier, se dégagea de l'emprise de Laurent qui l'avait pris dans ses bras et tenta de se jeter sur Bella, mais Edward l'intercepta et la tint fermement par les épaules.

- Je vais être clair, ce soir est la dernière, tu m'entends, la dernière fois que tu t'approcheras de ma Bella et de moi, je suis heureux avec elle, je l'aime, et je compte bien l'épouser. De plus nous avons un fils absolument adorable et je souhaite pas qu'une folle tel que toi vienne perturber l'environnement stable que Bella et moi lui avons construis, est -ce clair ?

- Un fils ? Souffla Tanya.

- Oui, un fils et si jamais tu l'approches lui ou sa mère ou moi, je demande un injonction et si tu persistes à nous harceler, je te jure que je te ferais enfermé dans un asile sans possibilité d'en sortir.

- Tu peux pas me faire ça Edward, je sais ...je sais, je sais que tu m'aimes, tu m'aimes...TU M'AIMES ! Hurla -t-elle en s'arrachant les cheveux comme une démente, puis elle s'effondra au sol en pleurant.

- Viens Tani, on rentre ! Dit Laurent en la tirant pour la prendre dans ces bras. Ne vous en faites pas je me charge d'elle, vous n'entendrez plus parler d'elle.

Et Laurent tint parole, Bella et Edward n'entendirent plus parler de Tanya, leur relation n'étant plus entaché par la pseudo tromperie d'Edward, les choses évoluèrent que mieux. Bella avait deux fois plus confiance en son fiancé et il le lui rendait bien.

Les années s'écoulèrent Bella, Joshua et Edward évoluèrent, formèrent une famille unit, certes il y avait des hauts et de bas, Bella avait encore du mal à laisser son bébé aujourd'hui âgé de sept ans, voler de ses propres ailes, mais Edward était là et veillait à ce qu'elle ne le couve pas trop et que tout deux s'épanouissent.

Un an plus tard, Edward et Bella s'étaient mariés, et attendaient un heureux événement, Bella avait parlé de ses craintes vis a vis de cette grossesse avec son psychologue qu'elle voyait moins depuis quelques années et ce dernier la rassura sur les différents points qui la tracassait.

La seconde grossesse de Bella se passa très bien, le 25 décembre 2011 elle donna naissance à sa petite Marie, le second miracle de sa vie.

Aujourd'hui Isabella et Edward, alors âgé respectivement de 44 et 45 ans observaient les deux ado qui se disputaient devant la télévision avec un regard attendri. Bella resserra sa prise sur son mari, elle se dit que même si sa vie n'était pas tout les jours un compte de fée, même si cette dernière avait été ponctué de surprises plaisantes ou non, elle se dit qu'elle n'échangerait cette vie pour rien au monde. Son mari, sa fille et son petit miracle Joshua, sont les éléments qui font d'elle ce qu'elle est et elle ne remerciera jamais assez le ciel pour cette amour qu'elle reçoit et de celui qu'elle éprouve pour eux, cet amour qui les liera à eux éternellement.

**FIN**

**J'espère que ce petit OS vous aura plu**

**J'avoue que je n'ai jamais fais de déni de grossesse, mais j'ai vue une émission qui en parlait et l'histoire de ces femmes m'a réellement touché et inspiré.**

**J'espère que vous pardonnerez mes lacunes en médecines, j'ai fait autant de recherche que possible mais bon, excusez moi si vous trouvez qu'il manque d'info.**

**Cette histoire devait être publié à Noël, mais j'ai été plutôt occupé ^^**

**donc Joyeux Noël (en retard ) et Bonne année (en avance) ^^**

**je vous embrasse**

**Rosabella**


End file.
